


My autofill ships jonmartin

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Short, autofill poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: aka the results of typing 'st' and spamming the middle suggestion on my phone's keyboard. Edited into bad poetry, with the original results posted as chapter two.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the dumbest thing I’ve ever written.

for a while, tracking your life 

and the man who is a different person-

who was in the same Forsaken world and he is a...

o God, this time of revelation. that I can't do it right

away with my own god this way of life and-

I need you too. I don't want you t- 

I think you are always right.

one is the best thing to be in a rush to be the key - and he was a rush that is still spoken of.

his mind is not conducive with his own thoughts.

but it was the best thing.

I was going on in his chest when I could  _ do that  _

on his face as well.

he had been a disaster and the partings were the most deadly and most-

to be the key in his chest taken to the floor again to the floor  _ again  _ in a rush

to make it for a while tracking him in a rush-

to make sure that was the best in his life and I- 

was the best thing I ever-

did not seem like a knife to me after all.

that was half of his mind but he still doesn't know how much it takes to make sure that you have the best in your life and-

I need you too.

he was the best thing in his chest. 

for the first place: to get to Martin.

for a while, tracking him to the floor again in a rush

to get to Martin.

for a while now I need you too. 

do this right away with the motion and he was 

Martin in a rush to get to Martin and-

the man he  _ loves him _

the key player  _ to be _ the key player of his own thoughts

on his shoulder for a while

in a rush of his mind taken to the floor again and again to get to Martin and  _ I need you too. _

time to talk about this. the best ever, since he was _ Martin. _

in a rush of time and the partings were... a couple. 

I was going on about a month before the man who was a rush of attention, was the best.

I had a job in his office.

and I know he had a lot more than stepscloserlookformetogetto- Martin.

for a moment- and he had been gone all day- 

he had to leave behind him the man who was the world.

was set up to meet his eyes and look for...

his eyes were very good.

and the partings: had to leave behind him the man he loves, the key player.

and he had to leave behind the counter, had to leave behind the good option

for a shade. 

and he had to leave behind _ him,  _ and  _ sobbing, _ his  _ eyes,  _ and-

look. for the first place: in his eyes was the man who was the only reason they had to leave. was the best thing.

to be a happily ever.

be done in a rush.

to make it happen in a rush of moments.

when they did a lot more in his eyes and all that has to be said: it wasn't that.

_ was  _ for a while, tracking the key player in his chest to make sure-

he had to be the one.

that was half a year since. was the best thing he could feel. 

his eyes are closed. 

the first place: he is still human in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raw data from my autofill. This is what happens when you write all your fanfic in the notes program on your phone.

study guides for a while tracking your life and the man who is a different person who was in the same Forsaken world of the Institute as the vines and he is a o God this time of revelation that I can't do it right away with my own god this way of life and I need you too I don't want you t I think you are always right one is the best thing to be a Conclave in a rush to be the key for t and he was a rush to a YouTube video that he is still spoken of his mind is not conducive with his own thoughts but it was the best thing that I was going on in his chest when I could do that on his face as well so he could hold the magn and he had been a disaster and the partings were the most deadly and most of us would have to be the key in his chest to the floor again to the floor again in a rush to make it a squeak for a while tracking him in a rush to make sure that the term was the best insulation in his life and I- was the best thing I ever did not seem like a knife to me after all that was half of his mind but he still doesn't know how much you can take to make sure that you have to- g is the best insulation in your life and I need you too to get rid and he was the best thing in his chest for the first place to get to Martin for a while tracking him to the floor again in a rush to get to Martin for a while now and I need you too to do this right away with the motion and he was Martin o'Malley in a rush to get to Martin and the man he loves him to be the key player to be the key player of his own thoughts on his shoulder for a while tracking the team in a rush of his mind to the floor again and again to get to Martin and I need you too much time to talk about this is the best insulation ever since he was Martin Luther king Richard's wife in a rush of time and the partings were a couple of the room and I was going on about a month before the st and the man who was a rush of attention was the best insulation ever since I had a job in his office and I know he had a lot more than steps closer look for me to get to Martin for extra training for a moment and he had been gone all day long p he had to leave behind him for the man who was in a way to the floor again and again in the world was set up to cup in his eyes and look for the first place in his eyes were very good and the partings had to leave behind him for the man he loves him to be the key player to the floor and he had to leave behind the counter had to leave behind the counter had a good option for a while now that shades and he had to leave behind him and sobbing in his eyes and look for the first place in his eyes were very good and the man who was the only reason they had to leave behind the others was the best thing to be a happily ever be done in a rush to make it happen to h in a rush of moments when they did a lot more than steps in his eyes and all that has to be said it wasn't that was half for a while tracking the game to be the key player in his chest to make sure that he had to be the one that was half a year since the stream was the best thing he could feel in his eyes are closed the first place and he is still human in his eyes


End file.
